Si me amas, ódiame
by FlorLee329
Summary: /No me ames, porque soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona a la que amo… y que me ama incondicionalmente… aunque eso signifique perder a las personas que me importan/ One Shot, dedicado a Emo Fairy.


¡Konnichiwa!

Este pequeño y extraño fic está dedicado a Emo Fairy-chan, que cumplió años el 3 de enero… si, me tarde demasiado… ¡Caritow-chan, gomenasai *reverencia profunda*! Mi secretaria (Boke-chan ^-^) y yo estuvimos muy ocupadas durante todo enero, porque tuvimos que acabar toda una unidad de cada materia para estos días. Espero que te guste, ya que lo hice sin la más mínima idea de que escribir, pero no te preocupes, no es taaaaaan raro (bueno, sí, pero no xD)

**Declaración:** Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuera de esa manera Boomer tendría sus momentos de sadismo extremo, y sería capaz de asesinar a un ser querido por otro), todos los derechos son para Cartoon Network y asociados. Las utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento

**Advertencias: **One Shot, un muy posible (demasiado mucho muy) Out of Character, sangre, final extraño, cliché.

**One Shot dedicado a:** Emo Fairy (_**Ishi:**_ ¡Caritow-nee, esperamos que te guste ^-^!)

* * *

_**Si me amas, Ódiame**_

El cielo, pintado de rojo, albergaba una gran cantidad de nubes dispersas, teñidas de naranja por los rayos de sol de la tarde. La ciudad, a pesar de ser aún temprano, estaba desolada, dejándolos solo a ellos en medio de la calle principal.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto, Boomer?_ preguntó la chica de cabellos rubios, y llorosos ojos celestes. Tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, principalmente en los brazos y piernas. Su uniforme estaba sucio y rasgado.

_ Porque quiero_ respondió su agresor, antes de lanzarse en contra de la joven que tenía delante. Ella retrocedió, dejando en su camino una estela azul, seguida muy de cerca por una de un azul más fuerte.

_ ¡Boomer! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor!_ pidió ella, dejando caer varias lágrimas de sus ojos cuando esquivaba los ataques que su contraparte masculina intentaba arremeter contra ella.

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó acertando un fuerte golpe en el pecho de la rubia, haciendo que una gran cantidad de líquido carmesí saliera de su boca. Cayó al suelo, luchando por no perder la conciencia. El rubio se postró, impotente, delante de la PPG azul.

_ Boo-Boomer… yo te quiero mucho_ susurró viendo al chico con los ojos cansados. Él la miro con odio, pero un ligero brillo de tristeza se reflejó en sus orbes azules.

_ Por eso hago esto_ escuchó ella antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

_ _¿Qué le habrá pasado?__ la voz en susurro de su hermana mayor apenas podía ser percibida por su oído.

_ _Según algunas personas, ella y Boomer peleaban__ la respuesta sonó más fuerte. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a pintar el negro panorama de sus pensamientos. Un nudo sujetó su garganta. Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, al tiempo que una solitaria lagrima salía de su parpado cerrado, delineando con una húmeda franja el rumbo de su trayectoria, para caer en forma de una pequeña gota sobre la tela de la almohada azul.

_ _Está llorando__ escuchó la voz llena de preocupación de su hermana mayor.

Luchó por abrir los ojos. Quería regresar al lugar donde había visto a su contraparte oscuro por última vez. Tenía que hablar con él, aún si eso significaba ser masacrada por el joven al que amaba. Pudo, al fin, abrir sus cansados orbes azules, viendo el borroso techo de la que parecía ser su recamara. Vio, de reojo, como su dos preocupadas hermanas se acercaban a ella, viéndola con preocupación, combinada con una pizca de felicidad.

_ Bubbles, gracias a Dios que estás bien_ su hermana pelinaranja la abrazó, sin levantarla de la cama, y con sumo cuidado por no dañar más a su pequeña hermana.

_ ¿Quién te hizo esto Bubbles? ¿En realidad fue Boomer?_ preguntó la ojiverde, viéndola con frustración. No había podido proteger a su hermana menor de ese maldito travesti con poderes. (n/a: aclaro, así es como Buttercup llama a Boomer como insulto n_n).

_ Buttercup, no es momento de preguntarle eso_ La mayor reprendió con una sola mirada, separándose de la más pequeña con instinto maternal encarnado con su propia expresión.

_Tengo que saberlo_ repuso sin retroceder ante el obvio regaño. La rubia, aún confundida, quería hablar para contradecir todas esas suposiciones, pero su garganta seca llena del sabor a hierro, no quería emitir sonidos. La desesperación se introdujo a su ser después de unos momentos. Tenía que hablar, pero solo conseguía abrir la boca sin lograr emitir sonido alguno, sus labios no sabían que decir.

_ Buttercup, por favor deja a Bubbles descansar un poco_ un brillo de enojo se mostró en sus ojos rosas. La morena solo suspiró. Tenía razón apenas había despertado como para molestarla con eso.

_ Mañana hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo, Bubbles?_ cerró sus ojos verdes y cruzó sus brazos, frustrada. _ Descansa_ salió después de eso de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Un suspiro se escapó de los delgados labios de la pelinaranja.

_ No te preocupes por eso, Bubbles, lo importante ahora es que te recuperes. Por ahora vuelve a dormir mañana será otro día._ susurró mientras la veía con una sonrisa reconfortadora. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesta a dejar dormir a la menor de las Súper Poderosas.

_ Blo... Blossom_ susurró levemente. La susodicha detuvo su andar y se giró sobre sus talones, aun sonriendo.

_ ¿Si, Bubbles?_ preguntó viéndola.

_ Lo siento_ murmuró desviando su mirada con pena. Escuchó unos pasos y una cálida mano toco su mejilla, para hacer que viera a su dueña.

_ No te preocupes, Bubbles todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo_ sus reconfortadoras palabras calentaron un poco su corazón. Su felicidad momentánea surcó sus labios en forma de una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Duerme, mañana hablaremos un poco mas_ asintió con su cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios. Antes que la mayor separara su mano de su cara, la tomó, apretándola levemente. Una pequeña lágrima cayó mojando ambas manos, sin dejar la sonrisa de su rostro.

_ Verdaderamente lo siento, Blossy_ susurró ocultando sus ojos azules en la sombra de sus manos, para sollozar en silencio. La mayor solo pudo sonreír con tristeza, acariciando el suelto y despeinado cabello dorado con su mano libre.

* * *

El suave cantar de un grillo resonaba en los alrededores. La gran luna iluminaba, acompañada por las pequeñas estrellas, el ancho cielo oscuro. El viento mecía la capa de los arboles en una suave y rítmica danza. Abrió la ventana de la casa, procurando no hacer ruido. Volvió su vista azul a la pelinaranja recostada sobre su cama, protegida por un cobertor azul claro. Sonrió con tristeza.

_ Lo siento mucho, Blossy, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo_ murmuró, con la luz del gran umbral nocturno iluminando sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules, y con ello provocando un sutil brillo a la lagrima que cayó de sus ojos cuando se dio media vuelta, para salir por la ventana.

Voló lentamente haciendo que su falda blanca (tomada rápidamente de su cajón) se moviera un poco, al igual que su blusa azul claro de mangas tres cuartos. Aumentó su altura intentando dejar poco marcada la estela azul que dejaba su camino. Sintió una presión en su pecho, tal vez una costilla. La tocó levemente, intentando reponer un poco su cuerpo con eso. Cerró los ojos un segundo, para volver a abrirlos con decisión. Tenía que estar segura. Quería saber la verdad acerca de su amigo.

Llegó, después de unos minutos de lento vuelo, al bosque de la ciudad. Comenzó a descender lentamente, hasta aterrizar en el suelo para seguir caminando lentamente, procurando hacer ruido con sus pasos. Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se escondió detrás de un ancho roble, desde el cual asomó un poco su vista, para ver a los tres jóvenes hablando. Volvió a esconderse tras el árbol, sin saber qué hacer.

_ ¿Seguro que ya no te seguirá molestando?_ intentó reconocer la voz de los jóvenes que hablaban sentados en el oscuro bosque.

_ Sí, estoy seguro_ respondió la única voz que reconoció al instante.

_ ¿Entonces por qué tan decaído?_ cuestionó la misma voz de hacía unos segundos.

_ ¿Es que no lo sabes, Butch? Boomer siente algo por esa niña llorona_ la seria voz del RRB rojo resonó en sus oídos.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ la respuesta inmediata dada por el rubio le llegó de sorpresa. Por algún motivo presintió que su contraparte masculina se sonrojó con ese comentario, al igual que ella.

_ Eso lo demuestra todo, ¿no, Butch?_ repuso el líder del grupo de maleantes dejando en claro la amenaza directa. Escuchó unos pasos antes de escuchar claramente la voz del moreno respondiendo a la cuestión.

_ Eso creo, Brick, pero ¿Cómo lo solucionamos?

_ Vamos, Butch, apuesto a que tienes una buena idea_ el burlesco tono del mayor hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a sudar espesas gotas de sudor frio.

_ Saquémosle el corazón, así dejará de tener sentimientos_ su cuerpo se movió solo. Fue una reacción involuntaria.

_ ¡No le hagan daño!_ pidió postrándose delante del rubio. Tragó saliva. Había metido la pata

_ ¡Bubbles!_ escuchó la voz de su contraparte. Si no fuera porque lo conocía tan bien, no habría sabido el tono de preocupación reflejado en su voz y su cuerpo entero.

_ Pero mira que tenemos aquí, Butch_ susurró el pelinaranja sonriendo de lado, viendo con sorna a los dos rubios.

_ Tienes que salir de aquí, idiota_ escuchó el susurro de su contraparte a su espalda

_ No puedo hacerlo_ contestó del mismo modo

_ Sal de aquí, yo los distraeré un rato. Huye.

_ Muy tarde, Boomie, no dejaremos que ninguno de los dos se vaya de este lugar._ susurró el moreno con aparente cariño marcado en su voz. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, como para bloquear el golpe lleno de energía verde dirigido a su estomago. Cerró los ojos llena de dolor. Varias gotas de sangre se escaparon de sus labios, dejando un rastro rojo en delante de su boca. Retrocedió un paso, aún intentando proteger a su amado.

_ ¡Butch! ¡No la golpees! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!_ exclamó el rubio intentando detener a su hermano mayor. Sus ojos azul oscuro se llenaron de odio y frustración.

_ Vaya, tienes agallas cuando se trata de tu novia_ susurró el pelinaranja con burla, postrándose a la espalda de su pequeño hermano. El rubio se volteó rápidamente, intentando evadir inútilmente el golpe arremetido hacia su pecho con una gran cantidad de energía roja.

_ ¡Boomer!_ gritó la rubia al ver que su contraparte masculina caía al suelo lleno de dolor y con una gran cantidad de sangre cubriendo parte de su pecho. Se aproximó con rapidez hacia él, tomándolo para levantarlo un poco._ Boomer, Boomer ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Vio cómo el abría poco a poco sus orbes azules, al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño susurro.

_ ¿Por qué no me odias, Bubbles?_ fue lo que preguntó con el pequeño hilo de voz que escapó por sus labios. Se levantó pesadamente, separándose de la PPG azul.

_ ¿Aún estás vivo? Si que eres resistente_ sonrió de lado mientras apretaba su puño_ Veamos si resistes también esto_ susurró cubriendo su puño de energía verde. Se aproximó con rapidez al rubio que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, dispuesto a golpear con toda su energía al menor de los RRB.

Una gran cantidad de humo color azul claro cubrió al rubio, dejando a ciegas al moreno, Brick se alertó, y empezó a buscar a su hermano alrededor de la nube de humo. El humo comenzó a dispersarse lentamente, dejando que sus ojos rojos vieran nítidamente la imagen delante de él.

_ ¡Butch!_ exclamó al ver el inerte cuerpo delante de sus ojos. Sus ojos se quedaron con un casi invisible punto negro dentro del mar de sangre que los conformaba cuando sintió una fuerte presión en el centro de su pecho.

_Es inútil, no te contestará_ susurró el rubio sacando su puño lleno de sangre del agujero hecho por el mismo.

_Boomer, maldito_ masculló el pelinaranja, antes de que una gran cantidad de sangre se escapara de sus labios, cayendo al suelo para formar una mancha en el oscuro suelo.

_Boo-mer_ susurró ella viendo temblorosa el cadáver del moreno que tenía adelante.

_Te lo dije: No me ames, porque soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona a la que amo… y que me ama incondicionalmente… aunque eso signifique perder a las personas que me importan_ susurró dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a caminar lejos del ahí. Comenzó a caminar con paso lento, y con los ojos cerrados, pero sintió unos brazos rodear sus cintura, por lo que se volteó sorprendido.

_ Perdón, perdóname, Boomer, no puedo dejar de amarte, aunque tus manos se hayan manchado con la sangre de tus hermanos. _ expresó ella sollozando en silencio. Él pasó, dudoso, sus manos por la cintura de ella, intentando tranquilizar a su contraparte. Ella levantó su rostro al sentir el contacto con su cuerpo. Se sonrojó mas al ver como él la veía con… ¿Remordimientos, tal vez? Instaló su mirada en los labios entre abiertos del joven.

Sintió un fuerte deseo por probar esos labios pálidos, Tal vez fue muy obvia, ya que él se apoderó de los de ella con lentitud. Se sonrojó un poco más, correspondiendo el gesto. El beso se profundizo un poco mas con los segundos eternos que pasaban para ellos.

Un caótico escenario: Un profundo beso, lleno de manchas color escarlata y cadáveres. Lo que hace el odio combinado con amor…

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

Hehe ^-^, creo que este tipo de finales se está volviendo común en mis historias xD. Me siento de cierto modo mal por haber matado a Brick y Butch (que son mis personajes favoritos), pero creo que pronto me acostumbraré. ¡Este OneShot llegó a ustedes gracias a la ayuda de Boke-chan y Alvaro-nii!

¡Espero que te haya gustado, Caritow-chan! x3

¡Ja, matta ne!


End file.
